Edessa
Edessa is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 243 BC. Major cities include Edessa, the capital, Batnae, Shuda and Carrhae. One of the most important gods worshipped at Edessa is Nabu. List of Kings * Ma'nu I 251-243 BC * Abdu I 243-218 * Paqor I 218-192 * Ma'nu II 192-169 * Fradhasht I 169-130 * Abdu II 130-111 * Ma'nu III 111-87 * Abgar I 87-61 * Bakru I 61-28 BC * Fradhasht II 28 BC-4 AD * Ma'nu IV 4 AD-37 AD * Abgar II 37-71 * Bakru II 71-108 * Fradhasht III 108-142 * Paqor II 142-179 * Abgar III 179-205 * Ma'nu V 205-239 * Bakru III 239-273 * Fradhasht IV 273-314 * Abdu III 314-348 * Aryu I 348-383 * Abgar IV 383-424 * Ma'nu VI 424-466 * Abgar V 466-501 * Fradhasht V 501-537 * Aryu II 537-570 * Abdu IV 570-606 * Abgar VI 606-644 * Paqor III 644-673 * Bakru IV 673-676 * Fradhasht VI 676-728 * Ma'nu VII 728-759 * Aryu III 759-781 * Abgar VII 781-819 * Bakru V 819-840 * Ma'nu VIII 840-882 * Paqor IV 882-916 * Abdu V 916-953 * Abgar VIII 953-991 * Ma'nu IX 991-1013 * Aryu IV 1013-1037 * Fradhasht VII 1037-1057 * Abgar IX 1057-1058 * Abgar X 1058-1114 * Ma'nu X 1114-1142 * Paqor V 1142-1176 * Abdu VI 1176-1182 * Abgar XI 1182-1206 * Aryu V 1206-1230 * Bakru VI 1230-1232 * Fradhasht VIII 1232-1240 * Bakru VI 1240-1249 (2nd rule) with: * Ma'nu XI 1240-1254 * Fradhasht VIII 1254-1261 (2nd rule) with: * Abgar XII 1258-1297 * Abdu VII 1297-1321 * Ma'nu XII 1321-1357 * Paqor VI 1357-1392 * Fradhasht IX 1392-1425 * Fradhasht X 1425-1456 * Ma'nu XIII 1456-1462 with: * Paqor VII 1456-1484 * Ma'nu XIII 1484-1494 (2nd rule) * Abdu VIII 1494-1516 with: * Ma'nu XIV 1494-1523 * Fradhasht XI 1523-1555 with: * Ma'nu XV 1532-1534 and then: * Fradhasht XII 1535-1572 * Abgar XIII 1572-1599 * Paqor VIII 1599-1601 * * Interregnum 1601-1605, 1607-1611, 1613-1614 In 1601 Anuduzbar dethroned King Paqor and the Royal Family of Edessa and named himself Perpetual Regent. This resulted in a lengthy civil war lead by King Paqor and Anuduzbar, where the rulership of the country changed many times. Imperial support also was usually bestowed upon the winner of this conflict, and only in 1614 did Emperor Chedorlaomer XLII heed the summons of the recently re-re-deposed Paqor VIII and send two contingents of the Chedorlaomer Army into Edessa, where Anuduzbar was defeated after a two month siege of the city) * Anuduzbar, Perpetual Regent of Edessa 1601-1605 * Paqor VIII 1605-1607 (2nd rule) * Anuduzbar, Perpetual Regent of Edessa 1607-1611 (2nd rule) * Paqor VIII 1611-1613 (3rd rule) * Anuduzbar, Perpetual Regent of Edessa 1613-1614 (3rd rule) * Paqor VIII 1614-1633 (4th rule) with: * Abgar XIV 1628-1679 with: * Aryu VI 1670-1722 with: * Bakru VII 1720-1757 * Abdu IX 1757-1784 * Abgar XV 1784-1817 * Fradhasht XIII 1817-1845 * Abgar XVI 1845-1862 * Ma'nu XVI 1862- ** Crown Prince Bakru